How Long Does it Take a Guy to Choose a Cake?
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: My version of a missing moment between Shannon & Stella while waiting for Lawson. Picks up after Stella declares that Kerry is hot - for someone her age! Femslash. One shot stand alone fic. Tame by recent standards! Rating is for a mild suggestive conversation. Short and sweet. Reviews welcome (constructive criticism is love!).


A/N: I've been slack again. And now I'm not even posting a follow up to the TGFM series. Sorry. There is one, I'm just digging this right now. Completely stand alone fic here!

Thanks to insanediaryfarmer for reviewing my recent uploads, I really appreciate your feedback!

Sort of a missing scene from an episode I unfortunately don't know the name of, inspired by a story I read around the time it came out that captured a hot little moment between the two girls as Lawson was off fetching morning tea (or something, I can't remember). Sorry to be vague but this was another written over two years ago. It makes sense if you recognise the ep, and does just fine even if you don't.

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off this and don't own anything bar the vague story line.

* * *

"She's totally hot! For someone her age…" Stella mused as we sat waiting for Lawson to pick a bloody cake. I let out a choked laugh, trying not to seem too interested after having shared my own thoughts on Kerry's appearance.

"What?! It's true…I'd do her." She continued before we burst out laughing.

"Who else from work would you _do_?" I asked, almost immediately regretting my question. There was a pause as Stella watched me in the rear view mirror. "I mean, aside from Michael." I added, trying to look smug.

Stella's expression remained thoughtful. "I don't want to do him."

"Since when?" I scoffed, trying to lighten the mood again with a laugh.

"Since I've been sick of his little lost puppy weak act." She informed me and I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked them like that." I taunted.

"I like them strong. Sometimes even a bit domineering." She replied, giving me a sultry look. "I like my women like that, anyway."

The bottom of my stomach practically dropped out and I felt my face flush. This girl was making all the right moves if she wanted me.

"Not into any blokes at the moment then?" I asked, and she shook her head, eyes still boring into mine. "Going to answer my question anyway? Surely there's someone you've had your eye on for a while? Even just for a quickie?" I prodded, trying to change the topic away from somewhere dangerous.

"Absolutely. But I'd like it to last a bit longer than a roll in the sack." She replied, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face as she leaned her head back against the headrest.

"Who?" I asked, trying to sound conversational and failing miserably. There was a long pause as she looked pensive.

"Come sit with me." She requested, flicking her seat belt off and sliding over to make room for me.

I eagerly whipped me own seat belt off and opened the car door. Jumping out, I opened the back door and slid in beside Stella, feeling as though I was stepping into the Lion's den.

She gave me a long look up and down, her head still lolled back against the seat.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" She asked softly.

I shook my head, "No." when she smiled lazily at me and I gulped.

"Ever wanted to?" she continued to prod at me.

"Yeah." I whispered hoarsely.

"Think you could ever date a girl like me?" she asked, and as I looked in her eyes I could finally see they were tinged with fear, yet hopeful.

I was floored. This girl, my good friend and work mate – the cockiest girl I'd ever met when it came to sex and relationships – was scared. I hoped to all hell she was only scared of my answer, of rejection, and not of me.

Leaning over to take Stella's hand in my own I gave it a squeeze and smiled giddily.

"I think you're the only girl I ever could date." I informed her, before leaning over to place a chaste, gentle kiss on her lips.

As I drew back, Stella was grinning like an idiot. I smiled shyly in return before glancing out the windshield and saw Lawson heading back.

Looking back to Stella, I bit my lip as I let out a small giggle before disentangling myself from her and made to jump out the back door.

"Shannon?" she called before I shut the door.

"Yeah?"

"How's dinner Friday night sound?"

"Sounds pretty good to me."

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet, I reckon. But that's just me - what do _you_ think? Reviews are appreciated, good or bad!


End file.
